Fallen
by Holly version 2.0
Summary: Clarice is being stubborn and attemps things she shouldnt. She ends up hurting herself....takes place during the end of Hannibal. Okie dokie, last chapter is up yay! *throws confetti*! Hope you enjoy!
1. Fallen

Disclaimers: Once again I do not own the incredible Hannibal Lecter or the never forgettable Clarice Starling. Thomas Harris owns these beautiful characters; I bow down to you Tom!!! So please don't sue me, the little girl in her corner.  
  
A/N: Okay, here is another story! Woohoo, party! * Ahem * This hanfic takes place during the end of the movie, mwhahahaha..wait did that make any sense?! I hope you like the story. And if you have time review please do it will help me determine to go on with ze story, but if you don't its okay! I still love you!( ************************************************************* ***************************************  
  
Clarice woke up from her slumber, drowsy and not knowing where she was. Her vision was blurry; she couldn't see that entire well. Lifting her body, it felt like she had a huge boulder on her. She finally sat up and looked at herself, examining her body with confusion. She didn't remember having a slick, black dress on her. It fit her every curve just right. She asked herself 'Does that mean he dressed me?' Clarice was quite confused.  
  
Feeling the soft velvet with the back of her hand she attempted to get up. After a couple of tries Clarice managed to lean against the bed.  
  
She stumbled to the door that leaded to the hallway. Stopping now and then she finally made it to the stairs. As she was about to walk down the stairs to see what was happening, she turned around and saw a phone. She moved to the phone and picked it up. Of course the phone didn't work. She needed to find a phone, and quick.  
  
She tiptoed down the stairs, trying to be quite so Hannibal wouldn't hear her. Clarice stopped a few time on the way so she wouldn't fall over from her dizziness. She made it to the bottom of the stairs unnoticed. She peeked into the dining room and saw Hannibal Lecter cooking. Clarice thought to herself 'Well, if I don't find a phone, I'll have to get out of the house without him knowing. But how? I cant have him see me.'  
  
Clarice crept around the house not finding a single phone that worked. She was about to give up, but she saw a phone right across her. The only problem was she would have to go by the door to the dining room. And with all her luck it just had to be wide open and she was still dizzy.  
  
She heard Hannibal speaking to Paul.  
  
"Now this wont hurt a bit."  
  
And soon she heard an awful electric sawing sound.  
  
'That doesn't sound to lovely.' Clarice said to herself.  
  
Clarice just decided to take her chances and sneak past the door. She attempted a roll, but failed. Clarice ran right into the wall making a huge thump sound. Hannibal quickly cocked his head and stared at Clarice.  
  
"I see you're up Clarice."  
  
Clarice just sat there on the ground rubbing her head, and glanced at Hannibal. She got up and dashed to the stairs. Hannibal quickly followed her.  
  
She was still a little shaken up from the morphine and it was hard for her to get up the stairs. Hannibal grabbed her ankle making her fall. He forced her towards him and held her in his arms. Clarice struggled to get free from his grip. Clarice wasn't getting anywhere kicking and squirming.  
  
"Clarice, you shouldn't move so much while you're on morphine."  
  
All Clarice could make out was "Let go of me!"  
  
"I don't know if I can trust you Clarice, especially while your being feisty." He said with a smirk on his face. He was very amused with Clarice right now.  
  
Hannibal walked up the stairs holding Clarice in his arms so she couldn't escape. He reached the room and set her on the same bed she woke up in.  
  
"Now since you were a naughty girl, you have to stay in here and you cant eat dinner with me. I'll bring you leftovers when I'm done."  
  
There, Hannibal closed the door and put a chair in front of it so Clarice couldn't get out. All he heard from behind the closed door was "Humph!"  
  
Hannibal walked down the stairs thinking to himself, 'This was much different than I planned'. He got to the dining room ready for his meal. He smirked to himself thinking how scrumptious his supper would be.  
  
Clarice just sat on the bed and thought of ways to escape. She was so mad, but she didn't know why. She decided to stop thinking of ways to escape for a minute and just think about her feelings. Was she mad because she knew she was going to fail her beloved FBI, or because she didn't want to believe what her heart was telling her. She snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"I don't care what my heart is telling me! Their not telling the real thing, the morphine is making me think things! I'm getting out of here and busting his ass!" She was infuriated with this whole situation. She wasn't going to let him win this game. She didn't want to admit that she might actually love Hannibal. At the moment the FBI part of her was over powering the real Clarice Starling.  
  
Clarice looked around the room for any other doors. None. Yet she spotted a window!  
  
'Perfect', she whispered to herself.  
  
She got up from the bed and headed toward the window. She opened it and looked outside. She spotted a tree she could climb down. She only had to jump two or three feet to grab on the branch. Clarice threw her legs over the window sitting on the edge. She took in a deep breath as she looked down. It was a long way down if she fell.  
  
"Okay Clarice, you can do this. Its easy", she said reassuring herself.  
  
As she was about to leap for the branch she heard the door open. She turned around has fast has lighting and saw Hannibal. Her breathing became heavy. Hannibal looked at her wondering what she was doing.  
  
"Clarice, please tell me you weren't going to attempt to jump out the window and climb down the tree."  
  
Clarice just stared at him and turned around to face the tree.  
  
"Now, Clarice. Don't be stubborn. Be a good girl and turn around." He walked closer to the window.  
  
"Don't move any closer, Doctor! I mean it!" Clarice said in a most demanding voice.  
  
Hannibal sneaked closer to grab her and pull her to safety. But he was to late, Clarice leaped for the branch. She clinged to the coarse tree branch, trying to pull herself up. Clarice was too weak and she started to slip from her grasp. She began to tear uncontrollably, trying to regain her strength. Hannibal turned around quickly to get outside hoping he could catch his little Starling.  
  
Hannibal hurried down the stairs and made for the front door.  
  
Clarice lost complete grip and fell her tortuous fall. Hitting branches on the way down, she began to bleed from the scratching branches against her body. Passing, she managed to grab a branch before hitting the hard dirt floor. She was crying while trying to catch her breath she got knocked out of her.  
  
Hannibal reached the tree with fear on his face, which was untraceable. He sighed in relief to see that Clarice hadn't fallen the whole way.  
  
"Clarice, are you alright. Can you speak?" Hannibal asked.  
  
Clarice just moaned in pain. She couldn't see exactly where Hannibal was. She had a sheet of tears covering her eyes, along with blood running from her forehead into them.  
  
"Clarice, let go off the branch. I'll catch you."  
  
She just shook her head no. She didn't want him to help her.  
  
"Your in no shape to refuse help. You're pushing my patience, Clarice." He said somewhat frustrated.  
  
She had no other choice, she was in excruciating pain and was to weak to do anything else but cry and hold on to the branch. She couldn't even speak.  
  
Clarice nodded that she would let go and allow Hannibal to catch her. She released her hold and fell. Hannibal caught her in his arms and held her gently. She screamed in pain has Hannibal caught her.  
  
He looked at her body, seeing how much damage was done to her and the dress. He pulled up half of the ripped halter-top before it exposed anything. Her eyes were full of tears and pain. It hurt her whole body being held by him.  
  
Hannibal brought her in the house and placed her on the couch carefully. He went to the kitchen and got a warm washcloth. He began to wipe off her face, making sure not to hurt her cuts and slashes.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to do that, Clarice?"  
  
She looked at him with half open eyes, "No, you asked if I was going to. You never said don't," she remarked.  
  
Hannibal gave her a gaze that made her turn her head. She knew that was the wrong remark to say to him after he helped her for the second time. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Okie dokie, here be the 2nd chapter. Sorry it took so long to write. I've just been a little busy.ok fine, I've been lazy! There I admitted it! This chapter is a little different. It's a bit funnier. Perhaps a little out of character but that's okay! But thank you for your reviews. They made me happy. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!(  
  
Disclaimers: Nope, don't own em, never will! And I don't own the song "I'm a Bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother", Merythi Brooks does. Heee it's a goooood song!  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Clarice, I'm going to get you something to eat. You need your strength. Now, I don't want you trying to escape again. You're going to end up killing yourself."  
  
Clarice just looked at him and blinked a couple of times before replying.  
  
"Okay," was the only thing she felt like saying at the moment. She was to exhausted to speak.  
  
Hannibal left her site and walked into the kitchen. As soon as she saw the door close to the kitchen, she attempted to get up. She yelped in pain when she put pressure on her leg. Clarice just decided to sit back down and stay seated. She knew she should wait until she ate so she would have her strength back. Soon Hannibal walked out of the kitchen holding a silver tray with a glass of water, a plate with veggies on it with some sort of meat, and a bowl of broth. The scent reached her nose and made her close her eyes to savor the delicious scent. She sat up on the couch so she would have a better posture to eat.  
  
"Clarice, by the look on your face, it looks like you could scarf this down the three minutes," Hannibal remarked.  
  
Clarice just stared at the scrumptious looking food with wide eyes. She hadn't even notice Hannibal said anything. Hannibal grinned and placed the tray beside her on the couch.  
  
"Bon appetite!"  
  
Clarice grabbed the fork and knife and began stuffing her face with the delicious food. She practically didn't even taste the food, just inhaled it. Hannibal, surprisingly, didn't look disgusted in how she was eating. He just let out a low chuckle as if he were amused. Clarice looked up at him chuckling in the recliner. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"What's so funny, Doctor?"  
  
He grinned and got up from the recliner. He walked to the couch and sat beside her. Clarice moved a slight inch from Hannibal, making sure to keep some distance.  
  
"Just the way your eating Clarice. And plus, you have food all over your face like a child."  
  
Hannibal took the napkin and started to wipe the off her face slowly. He locked eyes with her and began to think to himself how beautiful his little starling was, even with band-aids on her face. She broke the gaze and took her glass of water and took a gulp or two.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, Clarice, anytime." He smiled at her and pushed the strands of auburn hair on her cheek to the side. Clarice closed her eyes and flinched a little at his touch. Although she liked his touch, it was comforting in a way.  
  
Clarice finished her meal and was satisfied. Hannibal took the tray back to the kitchen, and came back. He picked up Clarice gently and began walking to the stairs.  
  
"OW! What are you doing," she demanded!  
  
He began to walk up the stairs with Clarice in his arms. This whole carrying "the Clarice" was getting to be a well-known situation.  
  
"I'm taking you upstairs to take a shower and to get changed into different clothes. By the way, I spent quite a lot of money on that dress, Clarice. I really wish you hadn't ruined it. And you ruined the lovely shoes that went with it. It was quite a lovely ensemble, I must say. Just wasted my money I suppose. "  
  
Clarice didn't know what to say, she just began to stutter.  
  
"Uh..we.well, sorry then. You know, not like I planned on ruining the dress you got me. And hey, I didn't even plan on this whole night! So don't even begin to give me a guilt trip! This whole event was your idea!"  
  
Hannibal reached the room and placed her on the bed then walked towards the window.  
  
"Hey! I was talking to you Dr.Lecter! Don't ignore me!" Clarice was turning red and breathing hard.  
  
Hannibal closed the open window and covered them with the blinds. He just loved pushing Clarice to her limits. This excited him; this excited him quite a bit.  
  
Clarice got so fed up with him ignoring her she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him fiercely. The soft pillow hit Hannibal in the back of his head. Clarice gasped, and took the covers and enclosed herself with them. Hannibal turned around quickly and darted to the bed. He hauled the covers off Clarice and exposed her to him. Clarice stared at him hoping he wouldn't do anything to her. He put his hands over her shoulders and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Don't ever pull anything like that again on me, Clarice," Hannibal roared at her.  
  
Hannibal released his hold as Clarice shook her head.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered. She didn't know a pillow could do so much damage.  
  
Hannibal sighed and began to walk to the door.  
  
"Its just you were ignoring me, and I cant stand to be ignored. I've been ignored all my life and it's just getting on my nerves."  
  
"Clarice, its okay. I must admit I over reacted. If you wanted to have a pillow fight, you should have let me know." He smiled. "Now, just take a shower and get dressed. I'll leave your clothes on the bed," Hannibal said as he closed the door.  
  
Clarice sighed and thanked god he didn't do anything rational. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She shuddered at the thought that Paul Krendler had used it. Then something hit her. 'Where is Paul? Hum, oh well. Whatever Hannibal did to him, he most likely deserved it,' she thought to herself. She didn't really care to think of Paul, the scumbag!  
  
She got undressed and slid into the shower. The warm water hit her delicate skin making her bit her lip as it touched her wounds. She soon got used to it and felt relieved. Clarice began to sing a tune while in the shower.  
  
"I hate the world today. You're so good to me, I know but I can't change. Try to tell you but you look at me like maybe im an angel underneath. Innocent and sweet."  
  
Hannibal walked in the room and placed her clothes on the bed. He looked at the bathroom door and heard Clarice singing. He took a seat and decided to listen for a while. She had a pretty good voice for an FBI agent.  
  
"Yesterday I cried you must have been relieved to see the softer side. I can understand how you'd be so confused, I don't envy you, I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one! I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother I'm a sinner I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed."  
  
Hannibal began to chuckle loud in amusement. 'What kind of song is this?' he thought to himself. His laughter grew louder and soon Clarice heard him. She stopped singing and put her head to the wall.  
  
"Oh god. He heard me sing. Not good, not good," she whispered to herself.  
  
She turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. She stepped outside the bathroom and the first thing she saw was Hannibal laughing. She gave him a look, which shut him up, but he was still smiling.  
  
"You know Clarice, you should have been a singer."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just placing your clothes on the bed and I overheard you singing so I decided I would stay and listen. Please forgive me."  
  
"You're forgiven, but could you leave so I could get dress? Or do you want to watch me get dress too? Perhaps I'll give you a little dance." She teased. Trying to make the best out of this situation.  
  
" No, I'll leave. I wouldn't want to invade your privacy," he said as he left.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Okie dokie, I'm going to stop there for now! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you have time!  
  
~Holly~( ( lookie, it be a happy face! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wee, okie dokie. Here is the 3rd chapter! I hope you liked the last one! I was in a, um, special mood you could say. I think I keep on getting more and more OOC as I go on. So, please don't get mad at me, I don't feel like getting hurt! I'm having fun! There is one more chapter after this so it is almost done with!! Thanks! Enjoy all you lovely people! And I would love to thank all those people who reviewed! Thank you ever so much, you made me feel loved! I'm loved!! Please keep em coming.if you have time that is!  
  
Disclaimers: Nope, once again don't own em! Wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Chapter three  
  
Clarice grabbed her under garments and put them on and soon moved to her olive kaki pants. She was having some difficulty putting them on since she was bruised. She put one leg in and lost her balance falling to the floor with a big thump.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Clarice, are you alright in there," Hannibal asked through the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry," Clarice remarked as she was getting up.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't need help getting dressed," Hannibal asked with a smirk.  
  
"No, I'm sure I can do this on my own. Thank you very much!"  
  
She finally finished getting on her pants without killing herself. Now it was to the shirt. She picked it up and shuddered. She didn't feel like wearing something covered with blood and had a large hole in it. She let go of the shirt watching it fall to the floor.  
  
'And I really liked that shirt,' she said to herself.  
  
"Dr.Lecter, you don't have an extra shirt by any chance, do you?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. Just put one of Paul's shirts on."  
  
"Um, must I? *sigh* I guess I'll have to."  
  
She went to Paul's closet and opened it. By her surprise there were some clothes from his wife. 'That's a relief', Clarice thought to herself. She took out a normal white blouse and placed it on. As she was heading to the door, it hit her again. What happened to Paul? She decided to stay in the room while she was going to ask Dr.Lecter.  
  
"By the way Doctor. What did you do to Paul? Where is he?"  
  
Hannibal let out a small chuckle before he answered. Clarice knew that couldn't be good.  
  
"Well, first I think you know what I did with him, and part of him is in you, my dear."  
  
"In me? What do.Oh my god!"  
  
Clarice ran to the bathroom, holding her hand to her mouth and slammed the door behind her. She began to puke up her meal in the toilet. She was so disgusted. She couldn't believe she actually consumed Paul Krendler. She lurched again at the thought that she ate another human, but not just any other human, but Paul.  
  
"Clarice, are you alright," Hannibal, said as he knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"No, I ...* puke* am not alright!"  
  
She was soon finished with hurling her dinner. She washed out her mouth with mouthwash and washed her face. She swung open the door, nearly missing Hannibal. She was very pissed off at the moment.  
  
"Clarice, I was kidding. I didn't feed him to you, that would be absurd," Hannibal said, while keeping in his chuckle.  
  
"What!? So I just puked for no reason? I just wasted my dinner? Why you little."  
  
Clarice charged at Hannibal like a rhino and pounced on him like a lion. Dr.Lecter was down before he saw it coming. There was a bit of a battle between the two, but Hannibal soon over powered his little Starling. She wasn't as strong as Hannibal was, and she was also injured in many ways. He pushed her off and had her pinned to the ground. Clarice was furious and breathing hard. Hannibal liked this side of Clarice for some un-none reason.  
  
"Clarice, that was a very dense move you just pulled on me, you know that right"  
  
He gave her an evil glare, and a smile to go along with it.  
  
Clarice just stared at him with that 'Oh, you've pushed my limits' look. She used a very useful maneuver she had learned at the FBI academy to get Lecter off her. She ran to the end table near the top of the stairs. She grabbed her gun off the table and got into shooting form aiming at Dr.Lecter.  
  
"Don't move, or I'll shoot you!"  
  
"Why, this seems familiar, doesn't it?"  
  
"No, I mean it Doctor! You have had enough of your 'little' games tonight! And now.hey. Why does my gun feel lighter?"  
  
She looked at the gun a noticed there were no bullets in it. She threw the gun to the floor in anger.  
  
"What the hell!? You took out the bullets, didn't you? I should have known."  
  
"Yes, yes I did Clarice. Very good. Took you a while before you noticed. That's not very good for an FBI agent, you could have been killed if it were different circumstances," Hannibal said has he held the bullet case, waving it in front of Clarice.  
  
"This is not fair!"  
  
"Life isn't fair, now is it Clarice."  
  
"What do you mean? Life is perfectly fair.in certain ways."  
  
"Well, obviously not in any way, when it comes to your life. Think about, Clarice."  
  
Clarice just stared at him with some sorrow deep in her eyes. He knew that Clarice knew what he meant.  
  
"What do you mean when you say that, Doctor?"  
  
"Aw, but Clarice, you already know. You don't need me to point out the obvious.or do you, Clarice?"  
  
Clarice waited to respond and finally came up with something.  
  
"You know, I really wish you weren't a psychiatrist," she said furiously.  
  
At that, she began to wobble back to the stairs. Hannibal snatched her arm and pulled her rather roughly to him, making only a few inches between them. He locked his dark maroon eyes with her soft hazel ones and began to speak.  
  
"Now, why do you say that?"  
  
"Because.just because! I mean you always..your just to smart," Clarice blurted out as she tried to pull away from his grasp, but he had too good of a grip on her.  
  
She began to breathe deeper than she was, and looked confused on what she was trying to say.  
  
"Clarice, you aren't making much sense. Just because I'm smart isn't a good reason on why you wish I wasn't a psychiatrist," Hannibal remarked.  
  
"Okay, fine! Do you really wish to know?"  
  
"Yes, I would Clarice."  
  
"Then first let go of me and I will tell you."  
  
Hannibal nodded and released his hold. Clarice backed away to get some space. She straightened out her shirt and cleared her throat.  
  
"I wish you weren't a psychiatrist because you're always getting into my head and.and you always know what I'm feeling or thinking! And then you say those things that make me feel like I want to die. You make me realize how much I'm hated in this world! I already know that, you don't need to keep on pointing it out!"  
  
"Clarice, it wouldn't matter if I were or weren't a psychiatrist, that comes naturally to me. It always has. It is sort of a sixth sense, you could say. And I'm terribly sorry I made you feel like, Clarice. I never meant to hurt you in such a way. Please forgive me."  
  
" Well you did hurt me, I may have never shown it, but you did. And don't say you're sorry, because I know you don't mean it. If you really didn't try and make me feel like that, you would know when to stop saying those things you said. You would have known when to stop. But no, you never did. You just kept on making it worse and worse," Clarice said as she turned away so she wasn't facing Dr.Lecter.  
  
Clarice started to cry, her tears were falling down her face slowly. She felt so depressed she just wanted to run away, and leave his site. Hannibal began to feel bad for what he had done to his little Starling. He truly didn't mean to hurt her. All he wanted was for her to see her life in a different way. He supposed it didn't work.  
  
Hannibal walked gradually to Clarice placed his hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off forcefully and wiped away her tears that were falling faster now.  
  
"No, don't touch me. You've already hurt me enough. I want you to go. I'll give you a 15 minute head start before I call the police." 


	4. Chapter 4 last one

A/N: Okie! So here is chapter 4! Whoohoo (im like the only one that's all excited!lol). But I hope you like the story so far. This is the last chapter, so I really hope you liked. basically my first fic!. So umm yeah this chapter is a bit, more on the sad side, but it is good..to me at least.  
  
Disclaimers: Once again, I DO NOT own them, I never will! And I do not own the song "Without You", Harry Neilson did. I would recommend downloading the song before you read the part where it is in. It sounds better when you have the music going! Haha, I like music as you can see!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
" But, Clar," he began to say before Clarice interrupted him.  
  
"But no! Just go, before I call the police now," she said as she began to cry hysterically.  
  
Hannibal sighed and shook his head. He knew he shouldn't argue, but just do has she said. He passed her still body and walked down the stairs. Clarice watched him go down every step. It was if it were in slow motion. She didn't know if she was making the right choice or not.  
  
Hannibal turned around and gave her one last smile. Then turned back around and left. As the door shut behind him Clarice fell back against the wall. Then that's when it hit her. She was crying because she loved him. She didn't know before, but know she did.  
  
She sniveled and wiped her tears away. She got and hurried down the stair and ran out the door as fast as she could. Clarice saw the black van at the end of the driveway.  
  
"Wait! Come back," she screamed at the top of her lungs!  
  
But it was useless, she had already lost site of the black van. She sank to her knees on the gravel and again began to weep.  
  
"Come back, please come back.," her voice was weak and began to fade into the dark night.  
  
She just stared at the blankness in front of her. Her tears had stopped falling, for there were no more tears left to me shed. She didn't know what do to. She was so very confused. Confused on how to feel now, confused on what to do next, confused why she did what she did.  
  
Clarice decided, after many minutes of thinking, her life just ended. There was no use in living anymore. There was nothing to live for. Making Hannibal leave was the biggest mistake she had made in her life. Clarice couldn't bare it anymore. She forced herself up and went into the house.  
  
Like in a movie, music began to play in the background as she was making her way slowly to the living room.  
  
"No I can't forget this evening, though your face as you were leaving, but I guess that's just the way the story goes. You always smiled but in your eyes your sorrow shows, yes it shows. No I can't forget tomorrow when I think of all my sorrow. And I had you there but then I let you go."  
  
Clarice made her way into the living room and found the glass antique cabinet filled with guns.  
  
"Now its only fair that I should let you know, that you should know."  
  
She paused and looked at the guns and sighed.  
  
"I cant live, if living is without you. I can't live, I can't give anymore. I CANT LIVE IF LIVING IS WITHOUT YOU, I CANT GIVE I CANT GIVE ANYMORE."  
  
She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. She kept on trying pulling but it still wouldn't open.  
  
"Well I can't forget this evening, though your face as you were leaving, but I guess that's the way the story goes. You always smiled but in your eyes your sorrow shows, yes it shows."  
  
Soon Clarice got fed up and took a book and smashed it into the glass with anger and despair, watching the glass shatter. She grabbed a gun and headed outside.  
  
"CANT LIVE, IF LIVING IS WITHOUT YOU, I CANT LIVE, I CANT GIVE ANYMORE, I cant live if living is without, I cant live, I cant give anymore! (Fading lyrics) Living is without you."  
  
Soon Clarice was on the edge of the dock in the lake. She stared at her reflection and felt sick. Sick because of what she did. She was angry with herself. Then Clarice had had enough; she put only one bullet in the gun and span the .44 mag. . She was going to play Russian roulette with herself. She cocked it, placed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.  
  
"Click"  
  
"Click"  
  
"BANG"  
  
Clarice fell in the water with a large splash. Right after she had fallen in the water their was movement. Clarice was struggling to keep o' float.  
  
"Ow! My leg, why does it hurt!?! Why am I not dead?" Clarice said as she was trying not to drown.  
  
Their Hannibal stood on the dock holding a .357 mag. .  
  
"You shot * bubble noises you make when you are in water *," Clarice started to say but started to go under water.  
  
Hannibal let go of the gun, took off his jacket and dived into the water to save Clarice. He took a hold of her and brought to the surface to catch her breath. As soon as Clarice reached the surface she huffed and puffed for air. Hannibal swam them to the shore. He placed Clarice on the soft dirt then himself.  
  
"You shot me! Why the hell did you shoot me?!"  
  
"Clarice, why were you going to do such a stupid thing?! Why, Clarice? Why, in heavens name were you going to kill yourself," Hannibal demanded furiously! He was red with anger!  
  
Clarice began to cry, it was time to tell the truth to him.  
  
"Its because, I thought I lost you forever. I thought my life was over. I have no need to live if I don't have you. I just cant live if living is without you. When you left, I realized the only thing left in my life was you! And I finally noticed that.I love you!"  
  
Hannibal looked at her with a tiny smile on his face. He was not surprised that she loved him; he had already known that long ago. He was more relieved to hear it come from her mouth. He was waiting for this day for a while. Hannibal thanked himself for coming back and stopped Clarice from killing herself.  
  
"I love you too Clarice."  
  
Hannibal put his hand around Clarice's head gently and brought it to his and kissed her. She was enjoying it and so was he, but soon Clarice began to feel light headed and fainted. Hannibal caught her and looked at all the blood around her. They both forgot about her leg. He lifted her up and put her in the back of the van. He knew he wasn't equipped to fix this wound. He would have to bring Clarice to the hospital.  
  
He bandaged up her wound and drove to the nearest hospital. He carried her to the Emergency Room quickly. He told the Doctors everything and they rushed her into surgery. Hannibal waited in the lobby for Clarice. He hoped she would be all right.  
  
Many hours passed by and finally one of the doctors came out and greeted Hannibal.  
  
"She will be fine. She just needs to rest for a while, that's all."  
  
"Thank you very much Doctor Williams, I appreciate it. When will I be able to see her?"  
  
"Well, you may visit her now. But she will be sleeping."  
  
Hannibal smiled and went into room number seven. He crept into them room and pulled up a chair by Clarice. He took her hand and held it in his. He gave her fragile hand a little kiss and starred at her.  
  
"You'll do fine my little Starling. You've been through a lot tonight. You're very strong, only if you knew that," Hannibal said in a whisper.  
  
He rested his head on the side of her stomach and felt eased. He closed his eyes and began to take this whole event into his mind palace.  
  
***************************************** Okie dokie! That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you all who reviewed! You made me oh so ever happy! Thanks a lot! hugs for all!  
  
~Holly Lecter o.O~ 


End file.
